Golden Saucer Date
by Turks
Summary: Briana and Amanda are going on a date with Reno and Rufus. Will there be romance or will it be another boring day.
1. Part 1 Rufus and Amanda

Amanda's part

"Sir, we found the summon…" Tseng's voice spoke through the speaker.

"Is it what we are looking for?"

"Scarlet said it was a weak summon."

"Fine, come back and rest up. We are leaving in the morning to get the plane."

"Yes sir."

Rufus closed his PHS and place it back in his pocket. He began to take his white coat off till he heard a knock at his door. "Yes?"

"Permission to enter, sir?" a female voice asked outside the door.

Permission granted…" He sighed and fixes his coat. The door opened up slowly as a young looking woman enters the room. Her brown hair was put up in high ponytail with hair strains out of place. Her brown hair made her face look pal as a ghost. "Yes, Amanda?"

"Briana fell asleep on me, so I thought we can… well…" Amanda places her hands behind her back and twiddles her fingers. "I mean, I'm got bored cause I don't have anything else to do. All my drawings and my books are back at home and…" She started to trial off.

"You're trailing again."

"Oh!" She smiled and laughed a bit from embarrassment. "I'm sorry, sir. But would you like to go out?"

Rufus smirked as his right eyebrow rose.

"Not like a date!" she waves both of her hands in font of her. "Just for fun! That's all!"

"No, it's best to get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow." He shook his head and sighed. He looked at her and found a disappoint look on her face. "Amanda, don't give me that look. You look like a little kid."

"Well you hardly get to have any fun!" she said as she went up to him and tug on his sleeve. "Besides, Tseng order me to watch over you till he and the guys return."

"You can watch me all you want. I don't need to be playing games." Rufus said as he pulled his sleeve away from her.

"But…" She took a deep breath and walked behind him. He watches her walked behind him and started to push him to the door.

"Amanda, no!"

"Sorry, sir. Don't mean to disobey your orders."

~Main lobby~

Amanda pulled Rufus down the stairs and he try not to fall. He kept his hand on the rail. "Where do you think we should go first?"

"Back to my room…"

"Stop, been a big baby. It's not going to kill you to have little fun."

"Ether that, or you are going to end up killing ME!" He pulled his hand away from her.

"People, people! The play is about to began!" A man stood next to the Event Hall. Amanda's face light up and grab Rufus's hand and pulled him into the Event Hall.

"Why do we have to go to a play?" Rufus asked.

"Why not?"

"Well you don't have to hold my hand…"

"If I don't you will take off, sir." She pulled him into a theater.

"Congratulations! You two are the 100th costumer! You two are going to play the leading roles." A man pointed out a way to get onto stage. "Please go that way and you get your costumes on!"

"Wha-What?!" Rufus shook his head. "I am not going to do a play! I don't even know how to act!"

"Tis-tosh, you know how to act serious… So what's the different?" She asked him and pulled him off.

~After the play~

"That was a first grader play…" Rufus said as he walked out of the Event Hall into the lobby.

"That was fun!" Amanda said as she ran up behind him. "You looked nice in tights." She giggled.

"I looked like a fool…" He said as he started to head up the stairs to the Inn until Amanda grab him by his hand and pulled him off to the Chocobo Races Hall. "H-hey! It's over!"

"But the night's not, besides! The fun is only starting!"

"Oh grand…."

Amanda spends most of her time with Rufus to show him that it was all right to have some fun. She new he was having fun even if he didn't show it. Little by little, Rufus's started to show expressions while they played games. Motorcycles to Sub ships missions; playing with Mogs to crane-games. The last thing they did before going back to there rooms, they both road the gondola.

"Please keep you hands and feet in the gondola at all times." A woman opened a door to the gondola and let Rufus and Amanda in. She shut the door and walked to her desk and pushed a button as the gondola started to move.

Amanda looked out the window at the sight on the Golden Saucer. Rufus stared at her waiting for her next move. She shifted in her seat and looked at the lower corner of the window. She smiled as the fireworks exposed underneath them. Color danced on her face at every exposition.

"For a girl that nag me into coming with you, you are very quiet now." Rufus fold his arm and lean back into his seat.

Her smiled disappeared and looked at him. "I'm sorry, sir…" She sat down. "You still must be upset about me making you enjoy yourself for a change." She waited him to reply. "I understand if you didn't like what you did…" Him still being quiet made her look down at the floor. Ashamed of forcing him to do things that he disagreed.

"You looked nice in that dress." He finally answered.

She looked at him in a bit shock. "Huh?"

"In the play that we did, the dress you was in looked nice on you." He said as he smiled a bit. Amanda was still in shock from what he said. He seems to be out of character.

"S-Sir? Are you feeling well?" She asked as she blushed.

The gondola stopped as a woman opened it. "Thank you for riding, please come again." Rufus stood up and walked out of the gondola as Amanda followed him out.

~Back at the Inn~

Tseng was coming down the stairs from his room he was staying in. He spotted Rufus and Amanda entering the Inn. "Where did you two go?" He asked.

Rufus looked up at him and started to up the stairs as Amanda followed. "No where, I got tired and Amanda went for a walk with me. Right?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Ye-Yes, sir." She nodded and looked away as she started to head to her room.

"She seems to be acting odd…" Tseng said as he watch her go into her room.

"Isn't she always odd?" Elena asked as she walked up the stairs. "She's the oddest girl I ever met."

The next Date will be with Briana and Reno, so stay with me.


	2. Part 2 Reno and Briana

'I hate this place…' Briana thought to herself, trying to block out the repetitive music of Golden Saucer. Amanda had run off somewhere as she was napping, so now she was alone in the tacky hotel room. Elena and Tseng had gone to check out the attractions and Rude had vanished off to get some food. Reno was… suddenly there.

"Babe! I got a great idea. Since we're here already and we have some time off, why don't we go on a date?" He grinned his little half grin that would make any lesser woman swoon.

" Reno , I doubt there's anything worth doing in this Gaia-forsaken place." Briana deadpanned.

Reno came over and started pushing her out of the room (making sure to pin her hands and stand in a position that ensured his safety) "come on! I feel bad about never taking you out!"

"Hello! It's Enchantment night so all of the rides are free!" the girl's high pitched voice combined with the repetitive music to form a bubbly, nauseating sound.

Reno tucked his arm around Briana and pinned her to his side.

"You just took me out because it was free didn't you?" Briana muttered. Now that they were in public she couldn't make a scene.

"Nah, I could have just swiped Elena's wallet, I just really like it here." he replied.

'Why, am I not surprised' she thought. "so what is this date going to be?"

Reno looked around before landing on the tube to the theater. "I know you love the theater, you used to act right?"

She looked surprised. "Back in high school, yes. I can't believe you remembered that, you were drunk when Amanda told you."

"I remember everything important about you. Your favorite color is blue"

"red."

"your favorite food is duck."

"I prefer wutainese sushi"

"you love me enough to got to the theater without causing a scene."

"…"

Inside the theater, they settled into their seats. Briana noticed that Rude was sitting two rows down. "I wonder what play they're performing" Briana thought out loud.

"Eh, it's some fairytale thing they came up with" Reno replied. The lights dimmed as the play started. Spinning out of the wings, the beautiful princess made her appearance.

'_I know that face_…' Briana's eyes widened as she watched her partner perform the hastily learned lines. "Why is Amanda dressed up like some fairytale reject?" she asked. a man in the row behind them explained

"The 100th couple got to play the main roles tonight. I saw her and some guy in white get led backstage earlier."

'_Guy in white? Oh no freaking way' _Briana looked over at Reno to see his reaction was the same. a loud cursing was herd before the 'prince' in all his tight wearing glory was forcibly twirled onstage.

Rufus delivered his lines awkwardly before rescuing the princess by tripping the spinning villain. "I don't think that was what was written in the script." Reno said before dissolving into a laughing fit, pressing his face against Briana's shoulder.

leaving the theater, Briana started heading back to the hotel when Reno stopped her. "Where are you going? We haven't gone on the gondolas yet." he grabbed her arm and started heading the opposite direction.

" Reno , there is only so much of this music I can take before I go crazy and do a limit break."

"The gondolas are quiet, and after this I promise we can go back." Reno assured her

"…fine."

The gondola _was _relaxing and Briana found herself in a better mood once it started moving. The fire works were especially pretty from this view, and Reno was being oddly romantic until halfway through the ride he leaned over to squint out the window at the gondola behind them.

"Hey look, Amanda and The boss are behind us!" he got up and started doing his best 'twirling Rufus' impression. Briana laughed as she saw Rufus turn quickly to look at them and pulled him down beside her.

"You're rocking the gondola, and if they see you, you are in so much trouble" she smiled. "We better hurry to beat them back before we get stuck cleaning Hojo's Petri dishes."

Getting off the gondola, the two hurried back to the hotel. Inside they notice Tseng and Elena talking about how much fun the games were. Briana hurried over to the two.

"Hey, Amanda and The boss are coming this way. can you hold them off for a few more seconds?"

"Sure, but why-?" Tseng started to ask.

"No time! Gotta run!" Reno pulled Briana upstairs behind him.

"Those two are so odd…"


End file.
